Versus
by Felicis Pumpkin
Summary: Desde que apareció Alius hubo rivalidad con Raimon, ahora un nuevo año comienza y con ello nuevas disputas y peleas ::Oc:: :: Prólogo:: ::Fichas abiertas::


Notas del autor – Chaaan~ hace tiempo que nada nuevo salía de mi cabecita, sinceramente me acostumbre a organizar mis fics así que estoy un poco perdida con este, espero ya para el próximo capítulo tener todo más ordenado, la idea es que tenga algo de comedia y no tanto drama, de hecho si se empieza a llenar de drama lo borrare, suficiente es con Jugend, en fin, espero les agrade la idea, sin más el capítulo, Enjoy

 **Música del capítulo – "** _Chillin like a villain"_ Descendientes 2

 **Advertencias** – Semi AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 ** _Prólogo - Vuelta a clases_**

Todo mundo era conocedor del prestigio que cargaba Raimon, una de las mejores escuelas de la cuidad por no decir la mejor, hasta hace cinco años no había mayor honor que asistir a esta institución que fue cuando su rival aparecería, al parecer un multimillonario desconocido, hasta ese momento, construiría un nuevo instituto, en un principio esto no preocupo a Raimon, después de todo no había forma de que fuera competencia, gran error; en cuanto la nueva institución estuvo terminado, el instituto Alius, con una infraestructura impresionante y educadores de alto nivel trepo rápidamente haciéndole una dura competencia a Raimon.

Actualmente ambas instituciones son consideradas de elite asi como sus educadores y alumnado, son estos últimos en Raimon quienes guardaron mayor rencor hacia Alius, tal vez por pelearles el primer lugar en prestigio y calidad o simplemente porque nunca desde que se formó Alius han podido llegar a formar algún vínculo más allá de la rivalidad.

.

.

.

Era el primer día de clases de un nuevo año escolar en Alius, una muchacha de largos y ondulados cabellos violetas oscuro se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando sus blancos pies perdidamente con ojos adormilados, su alarma había sonado a lo menos hace cinco minutos los cuales llevaba sentada esperando que alguna fuerza misteriosa la hiciera finalmente levantarse

-Murasaki ya es de día- la chica parpadeo un par de veces ante el suave golpeteo en su puerta y soltando un largo suspiro resignado se puso de pie, busco una toalla entre sus cosas y finalmente salió encontrándose frente a frente con un chico varios centímetros más alto que ella con cabello del mismo color mirándola con cierto deje de diversión, sin duda Murasaki recién despertando parecía otra persona, la peli-violeta apoyo la frente en el hombro de Osamu, su cabello suelto cayo hacia adelante terminando por cubrir su blanco rostro

-¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó con voz adormilada, el muchacho acaricio suavemente su cabeza

-Sí, tenemos- Murasaki se quejó antes de encaminarse hacia el baño mientras él bajaba a preparar algo para ambos, media hora después la menor bajo ya con el uniforme, su cabello ahora se encontraba atado en una coleta alta con el flequillo hacía atrás, muy similar a como lo usaba Osamu, incluido dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, estos se encontraban atados abajo con ligas del color de su cabello, su rostro ahora mostraba una expresión seria casi fría; luego de ambos desayunar se encaminaron hacia Alius, pocas calles más adelante se encontraron con Fudou quien como de costumbre molestaba a Sakuma, aun no entendía como es que esos dos siquiera podían considerarse amigo, Fudou fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de los hermanos Saginuma y se acercó para saludar

-Hey~ ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- el peli-marrón metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras caminaba junto a ellos, Sakuma se les unió a los segundos

-Bien- fue la cortante respuesta de la única fémina del grupo

-Como que se puso muy helado de repente, ¿no?- dijo divertido Sakuma ante la respuesta de Murasaki, la chica solo rodo los ojos

-¿Y qué tal las de ustedes?- preguntó Osamu, el del parche soltó un largo suspiro antes de contestas

-Habrían sido mucho mejor si no las hubiera pasado con él- apuntó a Fudou quien solo alzo una ceja

-Oye, yo no te obligue a acompañarme- Sakuma lo miro con cara de "eso ni tú te lo crees" haciendo que el mohicano se cruzara de brazos –Igual nos divertimos-

-Eso no lo niego- respondió, siguieron conversando de temas banales hasta que en una intersección se toparon frente a frente con Tsunami y Atsuya, los dos con uniformes de Raimon

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, las ratas saliendo de su escondite- dijo Akio divertido, Sakuma y Murasaki rodaron los ojos

-Fudou, ha pasado tiempo ¿sigues yendo al salón de belleza con Reina?- el castaño gruño mientras Atsuya quien había dicho aquello sonreía ladino

-Cierra la boca duende- ataco de nueva cuenta el oji-verde, el menor frunció el ceño, odiaba que se metieran con su estatura, además solo era un par de centímetros más pequeño que su hermano, no era para tanto, estaba a punto de responder cuando Shirou hizo acto de aparición

-¡Chicos!- exclamo alcanzándolos –Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por esperarme hermanito- dijo esto último con sarcasmo haciendo bufar al menor –Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde- siguió, ignorando por completo la presencia de los de Alius

-Cierto, nosotros también- añadió Osamu tomando a su querida hermanita de la mano para pasarlos de largo, Alius se encontraba dos calles antes que Raimon donde anteriormente había un hospital a medio demoler, por esta razón era frecuente que los eternos rivales se toparan por las mañanas y las tardes, Tsunami suspiro viendo como el grupito se alejaba y con ello su oportunidad de hablar con Fudou quien años atrás había sido uno de sus más cercanos amigos

-¿Qué esperan? hay que irnos ya- dijo algo molesto el menor de los Fubuki, los tres chicos siguieron su camino a Raimon, procurando mantener distancia de los cuatro chicos de Alius.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Es cortito porque como ya dije estoy algo perdida, además de que mi estado anímico no ayuda en mucho, posiblemente aproveche para avanzar algo en Jugend, quien sabe, whatever, hace mucho que no escribía un fic escolar, ya los extrañaba, les dejare la fichita kawaii aquí abajo por si quieren participar, pueden enviar más de un oc si quieren y creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir

 **Fichita Kawaii**

 _-Nombre:_

 _-Edad: (16-18)_

 _-Apariencia:_

 _-Personalidad:_

 _-Pareja: (manden varias opciones, ya saben que conmigo nunca se sabe :v)_

 _-Extra_ :

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Publicado en

F

F

.net


End file.
